1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device for treating food products with conditioned air, in particular for mass production.
2. Background of the Invention:
A treatment device for treating food products with conditioned air which can be operated as an oven is known, for example, from European patent application 0 953 286 in the name of the Applicant. This known device comprises a housing in which at least one conveying means is arranged along a helical conveying path for conveying the products through the housing from an entry to an exit. The conveying means comprises a hollow drum composed of substantially horizontal and vertical strips, which hollow drum is rotatably arranged around a vertical shaft. Furthermore, the conveying means comprises an endless conveyor belt which, in use, travels along a helical path. Conditioned air can flow inbetween the strips of the drum over the windings of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, air-conditioning means for conditioning the air stream, for example the temperature and/or moisture content thereof, as well as air-circulation means for circulating the conditioned air throughout the housing are present.